Young Forever
by Momodeer
Summary: Taehyung itu bandel, cengeng, seenaknya dan Jungkook pun sama saja. Masa muda memang dipenuhi oleh banyak energi dan semangat. Pada akhirnya memang begitulah akhir yang 'seharusnya' terjadi bukan? KookV! Jungkook!top!x Taehyung!bottom! DLDR! Boy's Love!


**Young Forever**

.

.

 **P** airing: KookV (Jungkook!xTaehyung!)

 **G** enre: Friendship, School Life, Romance

 **W** ord(s) Count: 2615 word(s)

 **R** ating: T

 **Warning: Boys love, don't like don't read, don't do plagiarism**

.

.

"Tae kau…baik?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung khawatir karena bocah itu belum mengatakan satu katapun sejak pagi tadi. Padahal, biasanya Taehyung itu bawel setengah mati.

Taehyung mengangguk, menopang wajahnya dengan dagu lalu kembali diam.

"Kau kenapa sih? Apa kau marah padaku?" Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dan menatapnya intens, lama-lama ia gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung itu.

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook di wajahnya dengan cepat, membuat Jungkook terkejut. Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan malah beranjak dari bangku mereka duduk.

Kelas sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu dan ini sudah pukul 6 sore, sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

Jungkook yang masih _shock_ akibat ditepis oleh Taehyung tadi, buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan menyusul Taehyung. Ia heran sekali dengan tingkah Taehyung hari ini. Taehyung belum pernah menepis tangannya seperti itu dan belum pernah diam begitu seharian.

"Tae…" Jungkook dengan tergesa menjajari langkah Taehyung yang dirasanya memelan. "Maafkan aku kalau membuatmu marah."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, Jungkook mendesah lega. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak mengganggu Taehyung sekarang, ia akan menanyakan alasannya di lain hari.

Mereka berjalan lambat, atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Taehyung yang cukup lambat. Bocah Kim itu mendekap tasnya di depan dada dan memeluknya erat. Jungkook yang aneh atau memang jalan Taehyung agak terlihat kepayahan hari ini?

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai akhirnya melihat sebuah kedai ramen tak jauh dari mereka. Mata Jungkook berbinar. Pasti ramen itu lezat sekali. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan bersama, mungkin setelah makan ia bisa mengembalikan keceriaan Taehyung? Jungkook ingat, pemuda itu bahkan tidak beranjak dari bangkunya saat istirahat siang tadi dan Jungkook yakin dia belum makan apapun juga sejak pagi. Lagi pula, hari ini sangat dingin dan salju baru saja berhenti beberapa saat lalu, makan ramen panas merupakan sebuah pilihan yang sangat cerdas!

"Taehyung ayo kita ramen! Kau belum makan sejak tadi kan?" ajak Jungkook bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah kedai ramen yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter di depan mereka.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook dan matanya membulat seketika.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan bahkan Jungkook sangat terkejut ketika raut wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba terlihat begitu kesakitan dan dia mencengkeram perutnya kuat-kuat.

Pemuda itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat itu juga.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak panik melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muntah begitu melihat kedai ramen. Dengan sigap ia menunduk dan membantu memijat tengkuk pemuda itu prihatin ketika Taehyung terlihat sangat sengsara mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya – _yang hanya berupa air_.

"Jongkook- _ie_ …sakit," Taehyung merintih, dia meremas tangan Jongkook lemah. Itu adalah kata pertama yang Taehyung keluarkan hari ini. Pemuda itu terhuyung dan Jungkook dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Wajahnya menjadi sepucat mayat dan Jungkook benci melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini.

"Taehyung…" Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman lemah Taehyung di tangannya. Sumpah, dia benar-benar panik sekarang. "…kataku padaku, bagian mana yang sakit _?"_

Taehyung menurut saja ketika Jungkook memapahnya menuju sebuah kursi kayu di ujung jalan. Dia benar-benar tidak enak merepotkan Jungkook seperti ini. Sekali lihat saja Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook benar-benar panik sekarang.

Mereka duduk di kursi kayu sederhana dan Jungkook mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan mulut dan baju Taehyung yang kotor terkena bekas muntahannya. Jungkook tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh orang-orang di kedai ramen yang terlihat jijik melihat Taehyung muntah tadi. Persetan dengan mereka semua, yang penting adalah Taehyung.

"Perutku…sakit sekali…sejak tadi," Taehyung meremas perutnya lagi, terlihat amat kesakitan. Napasnya terputus-putus dan uap mengepul tipis dari mulutnya ketika ia bicara. Udara semakin dingin.

Jungkook melepas syalnya dan memakaikannya pada Taehyung. "Kita…kita harus ke rumah sakit Taehyung," ucap Jungkook terdengar gusar. Rumah mereka masih sangatlah jauh dan harus menaiki 3 bus lagi untuk sampai. Dengan tangan gemetar menahan dingin, Jungkook menelpon rumah sakit. Beruntung sekali dia karena ia memiliki nomor telepon rumah sakit yang terdekat dari sini. Jungkook segera menelponnya tanpa berpikir dan mendesah lega ketika bilang bahwa sekitar 10 menit lagi mereka akan segera ke tempatnya dan Taehyung.

Salju mulai turun lagi dan Taehyung menggigil. Jungkook melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Taehyung. Ia ingin membawa Taehyung untuk berteduh, tapi satu-satunya tempat yang hangat, teduh, dan dekat dengan tempat mereka hanyalah kedai ramen itu dan Jungkook yakin Taehyung tidak akan menyukainya. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk tetap berada di kursi tersebut dan menunggu sampai ambulans datang. Jungkook berharap salju tidak akan banyak mengenai tubuh mereka karena letak kursi yang ada di bawah pohon bisa sedikit melindungi mereka.

"Sakit…" Taehyung merintih kecil dan air mata meleleh di matanya. Ia terbatuk kecil dan mengerang ketika rasa mual kembali melingkupinya. "Jungkook, aku—" Taehyung menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat.

Dan kemudian muntah lagi.

Jungkook memijit punggung Taehyung lembut. "Astaga, seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu." Taehyung mendengarnya mengeluh, putus asa, dan Taehyung menggeleng, keberadaan Jungkook sudah sangat membantunya sekarang. Ia pasti sudah ingin mati kalo sakitnya seperti ini dan tak ada yang menemani.

Ambulans akan tiba sekitar 10 menit lagi, paling cepat. Dan Jungkook sudah benar-benar panik dengan keadaan Taehyung sekarang. Pemuda itu muntah berkali-kali tadi dan ia benar-benar kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Taehyung..kau mendengarku…hei?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung cemas, dia menepuk pipi pemuda itu pelan, berusaha membuat kesadarannya kembali. Taehyung benar-benar jauh lebih pucat dari yang tadi dan pipinya terasa sedingin es. Pemuda itu terkulai lemas di sebelahnya dengan tubuh tebal terselimuti berlapis-lapis jaket Jungkook.

"Hei bertahanlah… jangan tidur… okay? Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi," hibur Jungkook. Dia meniupkan uap hangat dari mulutnya ke tangan Taehyung yang juga sebeku es dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat bagaimanapun caranya.

Jungkook menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya ke pipi Taehyung agar ia merasa hangat. Ia hanya mengenakan sehelai kaos tipis sekarang karena semua lapis pakaiannya telah ia pakaikan ke Taehyung, ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dingin sekarang. Jungkook mengutuk karena ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit dan ambulans belum datang.

Jungkook merapatkan tubuh Taehyung padanya dan meletakkan kepala bocah itu hati-hati di bahunya. Ia memeluknya erat agar setidaknya sedikit kehangatan bisa dirasakan Taehyung. Jungkook sekarang justru semakin waswas ketika Taehyung diam saja seperti ini.

"Tae, kau mendengarku?" Jungkook berbisik lembut di telinga Taehyung, "Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu, _ne?_ Bertahanlah sampai ambulans datang…ya?"

Taehyung tidak bergeming, matanya perlahan menutup. Hidungnya memerah gara-gara terlalu lama terkena dingin.

"Tae, kau mendengarku? Tae…" Jungkook menepuk pelan pipi Taehyung dan perasaan takut merayap begitu saja di dadanya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Taehyung sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jantung Jungkook kini berdegup kecang. "Taehyung, jangan bercanda, k—"

Kepanikan Jungkook terhenti ketika ambulans tiba-tiba datang di depan mereka. Terlambat 5 menit. Para petugas medis segera membantu Jungkook untuk membawa Taehyung yang seringan bulu ke dalam ambulans.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan dingin Taehyung dengan erat.

"Kau harus bertahan, kau _tau_ itu…"

.

.

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Jungkook sudah lama suka pada Taehyung, tapi bocah itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari Jungkook dan perasaannya. Ia hidup terlampau bebas, seperti seekor burung yang bebas membentangnya sayapnya kemanapun ia suka. Jungkook tau bahwa Taehyung tidak suka 'terikat' dan jika ia menyatakan perasaannya, ia sangat takut jika Taehyung malah menjauh darinya. Maka dari itu, sahabat saja sudah cukup bagi Jungkook.

Tidak ingat bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Tahu-tahu Jungkook sudah benar-benar terpikat pada Taehyung.

Ia teringat, 2 bulan lalu ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit karena maag kronis. Jungkook rasanya sudah hampir ingin menangis. Untung saja ia cepat mendapat perawatan, kalau tidak ia bisa-bisa harus operasi. _Dasar,_ Taehyung memang bandel dan pola makannya buruk sekali.

Sial sekali dia karena Taehyung ternyata bisa langsung bawel dan berperilaku normal keesokan harinya seolah tak terjadi apapun semalam, padahal dia sudah panik setengah mati dan bahkan sampai tidak tidur untuk menunggui Taehyung. Bocah itu malah meledeknya cengeng karena ketahuan menangis sambil memegang tangan Taehyung saat itu.

Tapi, _please deh,_ Jungkook kan sedang sangat khawatir pada Taehyung dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung bisa pulih secepat itu setelah sebelumnya seperti orang sekarat. Dan lagi, _hey,_ Taehyung kan juga menangis saat itu, itu tidak adil!

"Kenapa kau melamun Jungkook?" Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya dan mencomot kentang goreng Jungkook seenaknya. Atap sekolah memang merupakan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu istiahat siang mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung senang makan siang sambil menikmati awan berarak di langit.

Jungkook mendengus malas, ia tentu saja tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana bodohnya dirinya bisa sampai suka pada orang seperti Taehyung ini. "Bukan urusanmu, bawel," Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat akan protes sebelum Jungkook tiba-tiba meraih wajahnya dan membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau harus bertatapan dengan mata Jungkook yang sepekat malam. "Kau ini, apa _sih_ yang membuatmu begitu _memikat?_ Kau ini bawel, seenaknya, pemarah, cengeng, tukang mencuri makanan, pe—"

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook di wajahnya, "Ish, apa-apaan _sih?_ Kalau mau meledekku atau apa, kalau mau meledek jangan di depanku juga, mau kuhajar?" Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya main-main, kesal setengah mati dengan Jungkook. "Dasar cengeng, wekk," Taehyung meledek Jungkook dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jungkook berkerut kesal, sejak kejadian di rumah sakit itu, Taehyung jadi sering meledeknya cengeng. Jungkook benar-benar tidak suka. "Kim Taehyung awas kau!" Dia berlari kencang mengejar Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menjauhinya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aku tidak takut, wekk," dia mencibir lagi dan wajah Jungkook jadi semakin merah padam, malu.

"Berhenti, Tae!" Jungkook berteriak kesal, berlari menyusul Taehyung yang berlari riang di atap sekolah itu tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun terhadap Jungkook. Dengan mudah Jungkook meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan memaksanya berbalik. Oh, Taehyung lupa, Jungkook kan atlet lari…

Taehyung terkejut, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menabrak Jungkook di belakang mereka. Napas mereka memburu di tengah terik matahari siang itu.

Jungkook tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Taehyung yang cemberut sekarang. "Siapa yang sebenarnya cengeng di sini? 2 bulan lalu kau bahkan merengek padaku, mengeluh perutmu sakit, dan menangis penuh derita di depanku, mengacalah Kim," Jungkook balas mengejek Taehyung, tertawa senang sambil mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Taehyung memberengut sebal, tidak menyangka Jungkook akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk balik mengejeknya, "Kau curang! Itu benar-benar sakit tau!" dia mencubit Jungkook tanpa ampun dan bertambah sebal ketika pemuda itu justru tertawa-tanpa tanpa ekspresi sakit sama sekali. "Aku membencimu Jeon!"

Taehyung bangkit dan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan kaki menghentak, terlihat kekanakan memang dan Jungkook tertawa geli. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari dan Taehyung tampak seperti anak kecil ketika melakukannya karena tubuh kurusnya.

"Hei Kim," Jungkook menyusul Taehyung, menarik tangannya lembut –dengan diiringi pekikan terkejut Taehyung— ketika ia memojokkannya dengan cepatke tembok di sudut atap sekolah.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Jeon?" suara Taehyung terdengar gugup ketika kedua tangan Jungkook memerangkapnya. Ini pertama kalinya melihat Taehyung gugup seperti ini semenjak mereka di sekolah menengah, membuat Jungkook terkikik geli dalam hati.

"Kau serius membenciku?" Jungkook bertanya lembut dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Taehyung, membuat pemuda Kim itu benar-benar kesulitan hanya untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri akibat terlalu gugup.

Taehyung membuang mukanya, berusaha terlihat angkuh untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sejak kapan Jungkook jadi _hot_ begini dan membuat darah Taehyung berdesir hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja? _Sial,_ kenapa Jungkook sekarang sangat tampan? Ia merasa pipinya memanas sekarang. "Tentu saja aku serius Jungkook," ucap Taehyung pada akhirnya dengan suara yang susah payah ia kumpulkan. Omo, apa Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti mana bercandaan dan mana yang bukan? Taehyung rasa bahkan anak kecilpun tau bahwa itu hanya bercanda! _Oke yang ini berlebihan_.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas pelan, ia tau gengsi Taehyung sangat tinggi, dan itu akan sulit. "Aku tidak suka disebut cengeng," kata Jungkook pada akhirnya, jujur. Matanya yang menyorot pada Taehyung terlihat meredup, dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menyadari bahwa mata Jungkook indah sekali. Berwarna cokelat tua dengan bulu mata yang panjang. "Aku menangis karena sangat mengkhatirkanmu waktu itu, kau terlihat sangat kesakitan, dan aku benar-benar takut kau _pergi._ "

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama hingga Taehyung mendengar Jungkook kembali berbicara.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa itu merupakan saat-saat terburuk bagiku, kau tidak boleh mengalami hal itu lagi, berjanjilah padaku, kau sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki. Kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku dapat melihatmu lagi seperti ini sekarang?" dan Taehyung dapat merasakan tangan Jungkook berada di pinggangnya sekarang dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ternyata hal itulah yang Jungkook rasakan selama ini dan Taehyung merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekan selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

Detak jantung Taehyung benar-benar mengerikan sekarang, dan rasanya bahkan Taehyung dapat mendengar detakannya di telinganya! Otaknya berpikir untuk memprotes ucapan Jungkook barusan karena ialah yang memulai pertengkaran sebelumnya, tapi naluri mendorongnya untuk menikmati apa yang Jungkook lakukan tanpa memprotes apapun.

Taehyung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Jungkook memeluknya karena rasanya tidak senyaman ini sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak ingat kapan tubuh Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi begitu tegap dan kokoh sehingga membuat Taehyung seakan terlindungi begini. Mereka telah bersama sejak jaman kanak-kanak dan semua yang Taehyung ingat tentang Jungkook adalah tawanya yang riang dan teman bertengkarnya yang menyenangkan.

"Jangan terlambat makan lagi, akan kubunuh kau jika sakit maag lagi," Jeon Jungkook berbisik serius.

Taehyung ingin tertawa mendengar ancaman kekanakan Jungkook, tapi ia menahannya dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia rasa perkataan Jungkook ada benarnya juga.

"Jangan diam saja saat sakit, kau harus membaginya padaku," Taehyung mendengar Jungkook bicara lagi.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Ia menyesal diam saja sepanjang hari saat ia maag waktu itu dan Jungkook jadi khawatir. Habisnya, setiap Taehyung ingin bicara, perutnya rasanya seperti terpilin dan ia serasa hendak muntah makanya ia pikir lebih baik tidak bicara waktu itu. Oh iya, Taehyung juga merasa bersalah sekali karena Jungkook harus berakhir dengan demam selama seminggu gara-gara meminjamkan seluruh mantelnya pada Taehyung waktu itu, di tengah cuaca super dingin. Selain itu, mantel Jungkook jadi penuh dengan bekas muntahan Taehyung, yang _iew_ , pasti menjijikan sekali tapi Jungkook mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan ia mencuci mantel dan jaketnya sendiri saat itu dan bahkan tidak membiarkan Taehyung melakukannya. _Duh!_

Taehyung ingin membalas pelukan Jungkook tapi tangannya meragu, tidak biasanya Jungkook bersikap begini dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mereka biasa bertengkar dan berbaikan, bercanda, bersenang-senang, dan melakukan banyak hal konyol bersama tapi tidak pernah berpelukan _seintim_ ini sebelumnya.

Ketika Taehyung hendak membalas pelukan Jungkook, pemuda itu telah terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukannya sehingga tangan Taehyung hanya mengambang di udara dan ia dengan cepat menurunkannya kembali dan tersenyum canggung pada Jungkook. "Em…maaf kalau begitu?" Taehyung tertawa gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanpa sadar.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas, "Tentu saja, aku juga minta maaf," katanya sambil berlalu dan ia berbalik kembali ke tempat mereka memakan bekal mereka sebelumnya.

Taehyung tertegun dan memegang rambutnya yang telah diacak oleh Jungkook sebelumnya. Rasanya tidak begini, rasanya dulu Taehyung biasa saja saat Jungkook mengacak rambutnya. Dia memegang dadanya, rasanya dulu jantungnya tidak pernah berdentum sekeras ini. Panas perlahan menjalari pipi Taehyung. _Kenapa?_

"Kau tidak mau ke sini, bocah?" Jungkook terdengar berseru dari sisi lain atap sekolah sambil bersila menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya dan berlari kecil menyusul Jungkook, dia lapar juga _sih_ sebenarnya.

Jungkook mengarahkan sumpit yang mengapit kimbab ke mulut Taehyung dan Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan senang hati. Ia mengunyah dengan wajah sangat bahagia yang membuat Jungkook tergelak karenanya. "Enak?"

Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat. Jungkook mengarahkan kimbab lainnya pada Taehyung dan ia memakannya dengan riang.

Makanan siang Jungkook sudah tandas – _makan siang yang selalu ia bagi bersama Taehyung karena bocah itu tidak pernah membawa bekal_ — ketika bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Mereka bergegas membereskan semuanya dan bersiap menuju kelas ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung.

"Kau ada waktu akhir minggu ini?" Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kurasa tidak, kenapa?"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Ayo kita main sepak bola, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bermain dan aku ingin sekali membuatmu menangis meraung-raung karena kalah sekali lagi," terdapat nada canda dan ejekan di dalamnya. Tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Boleh saja, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang nanti menangis meraung-raung," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Mereka kemudian tergelak bersama dan kemudian bersama-sama saling berangkulan menuruni tangga menuju kelas masing-masing. Jeon Jungkook berpikir, bahwa seperti ini saja sudah terasa baik-baik saja dan menyenangkan, mungkin ia dan Taehyung hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat.

Oh ya, akhir minggu itu besok kan? Masing-masing tentu saja harus menyiapkan kemampuan terbaik mereka.

Masa muda memang harus dipenuhi dengan semangat bukan?

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Hai aku balik bawa FF KookV! Friendship sih akhirnya karena Jungkook gak berbalas hahaha, untuk mengisi waktu senggang hahaha

Idenya muncul ketika aku dengerin lagunya B1A4 'A Lie' beneran bagus deh, pengen nangis nih

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini? Silakan tuangin pendapat di kolom komentar yaahh

Momo tunggu, hehe

oh ya makasih yang udah banyak ngingetin buat update FF bersambung yang udah seabrek :") momo lagi berusaha cari feel yang bagus, kalo ada yang mu tanya2 silakan komen di sini atau PM ya pasti momo bales :)) makasih banget juga buat yang udah selalu komen di ff momo sebelumnya, fav/follow, sumpah momo seneng banget kayak dapet emas waku dapet review #okeabaikanini maaf yah belum sempet bales momo bingung memulai bales darimana :(

makasih buat yang udah mau baca ya

with love,

 **Momo**


End file.
